This invention relates to the configuring of individual ones of a plurality of antenna elements for emplacement of the antenna elements in a common antenna assembly suitable for use on board a spacecraft, the antenna assembly allowing independent operation of the respective antenna elements. More particularly, the invention relates to a construction of each of the antenna elements of a waveguide section and a radiating horn which are interconnected by a waveguide transition. The throat of each horn has a cross-sectional dimension commensurate with a wavelength of electromagnetic radiation to be radiated by the respective horn.
There are communication systems, such as those employing communication satellites encircling the earth, which employ a plurality of radiated signals including transmission and/or reception of telemetry signals in various frequency bands, by way of example, to be handled by a plurality of antennas. Each antenna is configured to operate in a specific frequency band, and all of the antennas are to be carried by a single satellite.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to provide a satellite with a plurality of antennas, each performing its specific function, such as communicating via a specific telemetry band. Such construction of a satellite results in a complex arrangement of the antennas.
A problem arises in that the emplacement of numerous antennas in numerous locations on board a satellite is disadvantageous because of added complexity to the construction of the satellite and because of a possible excessive amount of weight and cost.